The Heart of Neverland
by WithHonors
Summary: When Emma's 16 year old foster sister, Hazel, is kidnapped from her apartment and brought to Neverland she finds herself stuck with Pan and his Lost Boys. She must place her faith in Emma that she will save Hazel, even when she may be forced to choose between her and Henry. Possible Pan/OC.
1. Arrival

**AN: Hey guys, I decided to start a story on OUAT, mostly following Pan and OC. Hope you guys enjoy, R&R :)**

* * *

" We have a problem." A hoarse voice echoed through the silent night. A young man, no more than 18 years old, towered over another boy, cloaked in darkness.

" Felix. Have you disappointed me yet again?" The boy spoke with venom in his voice. The hood fell back from the older one's face, revealing a tousled mass of blond hair and slightly dazed blue eyes. He tried to mask the fear that overcame his face as he prepared to respond.

" An _unexpected_ guest has washed upon shore. I think you need to take a look." Felix stepped back as the boy rose from his chair. He turned towards Felix, his sky-blue eyes taking interest in what he had to say.

" That's impossible, there were no more portals to be opened. Is it one of Storybrooke's?" The boy ran a hand through his chestnut hair and followed Felix down to the shoreline.

" No, she isn't from Storybrooke—" Felix was cut off by the arrival of the shadow. Felix stepped away from his master and allowed the shadow to speak. He couldn't make out what he was saying, but the boy understood perfectly.

" She may not be from Storybrooke Felix, but she is one of them." The boy rushed forward, quickening his pace with excitement. His plan was all coming together, and with this unexpected arrival, he had just gained the upper hand once again.

The trees ended and Felix and the boy emerged onto the sandy shore. Several Lost Boys were already surrounding the visitor, as soon as they saw their master they backed away, leaving a lone figure hunched over on the ground.

" Well, well, looks like my shadow has found us quite the treat boys. The one, the only, Hazel Swan…" The girl looked up at the sound of her name and a look of confusion passed over her features.

" How do you know my name?" Her deep brown eyes darted around, desperately hoping for an escape route.

" I know everything, love. Including the very stunning detail that you are Emma's dear sister." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as her face twisted in confusion.

" She's my foster sister, get your facts straight." She stood up, "Who are you anyways? And where the hell am I?" He laughed, but there was nothing joyful about it. His eyes fell on hers as she slowly approached him.

" Allow me to introduce myself," He stepped forward, his face only inches from hers, " My name is Pan, Peter Pan. And this is Neverland." Her mouth dropped in horror and she stumbled backwards.

" That's not right, and how did I get here? I was lying on my couch and then suddenly I was drowning in that damn ocean! That's impossible." She ran her hands through her hair, trying to get all the seaweed out of it as she struggled to figure out what had happened.

* * *

**Earlier that day, Boston.**

" Jules, don't worry about it, I'm sure Professor Daniels will let you make up the exam. It's not your fault your mom got drunk and locked you in the attic." Hazel looked up from the newspaper she had snatched on my way home. Jules sighed and Hazel wished she had stopped by her house to comfort her. She dropped the newspaper back onto the stand and switched her phone to her other ear.

" Listen Hazel, I gotta go, but if you could stop by sometime this weekend that would be great. See ya." Jules sounded frustrated on the other line and Hazel felt a surge of guilt wash over her.

" Sorry babe, wish I could help. I'll try to stop by after dance on Sunday, but Emma's still gone so I'm going to try and head up to see her Sunday night. I'll see ya soon. Bye." Hazel hung up her phone and shoved it into her coat pocket. She looked up, having finally arrived at her and Emma's apartment. After she moved to Storybrooke she allowed Hazel to move in and keep track of her things. She knew exactly how bad things were getting with her foster family and she needed to escape, so she did.

Hazel walked across the lobby, occasionally waving at several of the tenants she recognized.

" Hey Kelly. How's it going Amanda? Thanks for the study session Larry!" She shouted greetings as she hurried to the elevator, desperate to change out of her uniform.

As soon as she got to her floor she sprinted for her apartment, avoiding any and all neighbors. She unlocked the door and felt relief as she stepped inside. She closed the door behind her and immediately darted for her room. After changing into some sweat pants and a t-shirt, she threw her long brown hair into a ponytail and made herself a snack.

She grabbed the remote off the kitchen counter and turned on the TV, flipping through channels until she found something satisfying to watch. She finished eating her peanut butter banana sandwich and settled in on the couch. She drifted off after several minutes and woke up hours later when a loud noise shook her apartment.

She gasped as she sat up, the TV was turned off and she couldn't see anything. She stumbled towards the doorway, fumbling for the light switch to find that the power was out.

" Shit." She bumped into the coffee table as she searched for her phone to shed some light on the situation. Once she found it she turned it on only to discover that it was dead.

_Maybe Kelly's got some candles or something_, she thought to herself as she turned towards the door. A sudden breeze entered the room and she shivered.

Before she could turn to close the window something grabbed her from behind and she screamed, only to have it muffled seconds later. She struggled against whatever held her, kicking and thrashing around until something began to distract her. A calm, beautiful song took over her senses and she felt herself relax, allowing the figure holding her to take her away.

* * *

**Present, Neverland.**

Pan's satisfied smirk irritated Hazel. As soon as she remembered what had happened she had charged Pan, only to have Felix hold her back.

" You son of a bitch, send me back!" Hazel continued slurring threats at him as she began to exhaust herself.

" Now what would be the fun in that?" Pan smiled, angering Hazel.

" Why am I here?" She calmed down, allowing Felix to let her go. She sat down on the sand and rubbed her temples, feeling a terrible headache coming on.

" You are here because my shadow is a genius. You're going to play a big part in my plans. Felix, take her back to camp." Pan turned away from Hazel and she was lifted off the ground.

" It's all coming together now." Pan thought aloud as soon as he was alone. He smiled, feeling a sense of satisfaction. He would surely have the upper hand now. She was just what he needed.


	2. Closet Full Of Skeletons

Hazel had a difficult time sleeping that night. The Lost Boys were practically staring at her as she slept and she was too uncomfortable to even consider it. They had put her in a small tent with zero privacy and nothing but an extremely uncomfortable bed.

She decided to skip sleep and instead she spent her night attempting to concoct an escape plan. By morning she realized it was pretty much hopeless, she had no idea where she was or how to get back home, but she doubted she could do much on her own.

She just wished Emma was there. Hazel had barely forgiven her for the night she left and never came back.

* * *

**Emma's 28th birthday, Boston.**

" How'd the date go?" Hazel hollered from her bedroom as she heard the front door open and slam shut.

" Guess." Hazel laughed, jumping up from her bed and pulling her present for Emma out from under her bed. She went to open her door when the doorbell rang. She threw the box back on the bed and went out to the hallway.

" You invite someone? I didn't know you had any friends." Hazel cracked, causing Emma to roll her eyes as she approached the door. Hazel rounded to corner as she creaked it open, revealing a young boy standing all alone in the hall.

" Are you Emma Swan?" The boy's voice was small. Hazel crossed her arms as she examined him. He had short brown hair, he was carrying a large book and had a backpack slung over his shoulders.

" Yes." Emma replied, a skeptical look on her face.

" I'm your son. Henry." Hazel's mouth dropped and she backed away from the door, retreating to her room so Emma could deal with whatever was going on.

A couple hours later Emma popped her head into Hazel's room. Hazel nudged Emma's present back under her bed with her foot as soon as she entered the room.

" I'm going to take Henry back to his parents, I'll be back in a few hours." Emma spoke quickly before rushing out the door. Hazel opened her mouth to respond but it was too late.

She pulled the present back out from under the bed and tossed it into the trash. She knew Emma wouldn't come back, something deep down inside of her knew the truth, and she cried for days because of it.

* * *

**Present, Neverland.**

Her memories were interrupted by the arrival of the devil that brought her there.

" Rise and shine, it's time we go for a little walk." Pan entered the tent with no regard for her dwindling amount of privacy. Hazel rolled her eyes, then looked up at the boy, noticing him for the first time since she arrived.

His chestnut eyes glowed in the dim light as they stared down at her. His brown hair was cut just above his ears, framing his face perfectly. His face was beautiful, until he smiled, there was something evil about his smile. It was far from genuine with his perfect teeth and boyish charm. He wore a deep green shirt with brown pants and a belt. On his belt were several weapons, a flute, and a small sack. She considered reaching for one of the weapons, wishing she could work her way out of there.

" Done staring?" Pan's sarcastic comment brought her back from where her mind was wandering. She let out a sigh as he held his hand out for her and stood her up.

" Don't flatter yourself. I was just getting to know my enemy." She replied with a snort.

" I can think of a few other ways to do that." Pan smiled cockily and Hazel pushed past him, ignoring his playful comments.

She could feel him close behind her, watching her every step. She stumbled over a root and his hand gripped her arm to steady her. She yanked her arm out of his grip and continued walking. Eventually Pan led her to a small clearing, far away from the camp where they were completely alone.

" Why did you bring me here?" Hazel asked, observing her surroundings.

" I would like to show you a little something." Pan breathed into her ear and she felt herself go still. She refused to let Pan see that she was afraid of him.

" Show me." She challenged him with her words. He laughed, resting his hands on her shoulders and turning her to face a corner of the clearing.

He waved his hand and the trees parted, revealing a cliff that overlooked the ocean. At first she was confused, then she realized that there was an object in the distance and she could barely make out the outline of a pirate ship. But why was that important? She didn't know anyone with a pirate ship, and why would she?

" You see, aboard that ship are several nuisances of mine, and they are about to cause a load of trouble. You are here because of dear Emma. I need leverage, and Henry can't be harmed…" Hazel felt herself go cold as the meaning of his threat truly sank in.

She spun around, not realizing how close Pan was. They stood face to face, with no more than two inches between them. She stared him directly in the eyes, attempting to appear unfazed by what he had just told her. It didn't work, he could tell she was afraid and he smiled, letting out a short laugh.

" Now are you afraid?" He whispered, she backed up until she found herself trapped against a tree. He followed her every step, never allowing more than a couple inches between them. His hands found hers and he had her pinned to the tree. She began to shake slightly and he noticed.

He leaned in, his cheek brushing up against hers as he whispered in her ear.

" Looks like I've got my answer." He spoke softly. His hands still gripping hers, he pulled her away from the tree, releasing her as soon as she gained control of herself again. He rested a hand on her back as he led her back to the campsite, handing her over to Felix and then disappearing.

Felix walked her back to her tent and shoved her inside. She stumbled and fell onto the ground, wincing when she landed on a sharp rock.

" Shit." She cursed, finally alone.

Emma was in Neverland. So was Henry. Hazel felt a headache coming on and she desperately wished she could just be back at home, hanging out with Jules and Michael in her apartment. They will probably be worried when she doesn't show up to school on Monday. Hazel just hoped they wouldn't notice. She didn't want her friends to worry about her when they already had so much on their own plates.

* * *

**Three weeks ago, Boston.**

" Come on Hazel, chug it!" Michael stood across from her in her kitchen. Her party had gotten a bit wild, but she was in the mood for a little bit of fun.

" Where's the birthday girl? I'll only do it if she does it with me." Hazel slurred, already slightly drunk. She had already drained a bottle of Vodka and three beers. When she started partying she couldn't stop.

" Juuuuules." Hazel sung her name, tempting the birthday girl to come forward.

" Hazel, you're already hammered, you really don't need to drink anymore." Jules spoke softly, still sober although she held a plastic red cup in one hand. Hazel knew the only thing in there was cranberry juice. She rolled her eyes at her friends, clearly intoxicated and out of her mind.

" Whatever, I'll do it by myself." She stole the bottle of alcohol from Michael's fingers and downed it in under ten seconds. Everybody cheered, causing Hazel to repeat herself a few more times.

By the time two a.m. rolled around, most of her partygoers had left, it was just her, Michael, Jules and a couple of their other friends that preferred to stay the night rather than let their parents catch them drunk.

" Jules, I'm sorry for trying to pressure you earlier, you know I was just drunk." Hazel sat on her couch, playing with Jules' hair as she flipped through TV channels.

" It's fine Hazel, I understand…" Jules trailed off, taken off guard by the channel she had stopped on. Everybody gathered in the living room, staring at the gruesome image in front of them.

" No." Hazel bit back tears as the young reporter began to speak.

" This morning at one seventeen a.m. a car full of teenagers who were under the influence struck a pedestrian on 33rd street." Hazel turned to Michael, jumping from the couch and wrapping herself around him as the picture appeared back on the screen.

" Don't look." Hazel whispered as she brushed his hair, she could feel him shaking as the reporter continued to speak.

" The pedestrian has been identified as Bruce Highmore, son of Liam Highmore and Miranda Highmore, and brother of Michael Highmore. He was killed upon impact and the teenagers involved in the accident were arrested at the scene." Jules turned off the TV.

She grabbed Stephanie and Marc and rushed them off to one of the empty bedrooms, leaving Hazel and Michael alone.

" I'm so sorry Michael. I'm so sorry. It was all my fault. If I hadn't let anyone leave while they were still drunk this never would've happened." Hazel could feel herself beginning to cry as Michael broke down in her arms. They stood like that for hours until sunrise when his parents called, demanding he report home.

* * *

**Present, Neverland.**

She found herself biting back tears as those memories flooded her mind. She didn't deserve to go back to Boston. She had caused the death of her best friend's brother and she would never forgive herself for it. She was just as bad a person as Pan. She belonged there alright.

" Is she up?" Pan's voice echoed outside her tent. She laughed, of course he would be the one to show up right at that moment. He probably already knew what she'd done. No wonder he wasn't worried about her escaping. She was too weak.

" Check for yourself." Felix's voice rung in her ears as Pan stepped into the tent. She wiped her eyes, turning to find Pan directly in front of her.

" Ever heard of personal space?" Hazel asked sarcastically. She turned her back to him and he sat down on the ground next to her.

" You were thinking about Michael, weren't you?" Hazel couldn't believe her ears. But deep down, she knew he would've known.

" Of course you know. It would only be fitting." Hazel scooted away from him.

" You fit in perfectly here. You should get used to it, because you're never going back." Pan scooted closer to Hazel and she jumped up. She was too frustrated to deal with him.

" I may be stuck here, but I sure as hell do not belong." Hazel's voice was filled with ice as she spoke.

" Well I would say that killing your best friend's brother calls for being a little lost. You have no family. You should just let go of all that guilt and embrace the fact that you're a killer. You and me are more alike than you care to admit." Pan's voice churned with anger. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her closer to him.

" Don't deny it." Pan whispered, Hazel tugged her arm, but his grip was like stone. She met his eyes, wanting to smack the smug grin off his face. They stood like that for a few moments before Felix walked into the tent.

"They're here."


	3. Not So Happy Reunion

Hazel was all alone, well, minus Felix hovering outside her tent. Pan had ran off as soon as Felix had arrived, and just by guessing, Hazel assumed the people Felix referred to were Emma and her crew.

She felt horrible, knowing that Emma would be forced to choose, and although she hoped that she would choose Hazel, deep down she knew she could never compare to Henry. Hazel was a screw up who had unknowingly caused the death of her best friend's brother. She was only 16, yet she was already an alcoholic and right now she was desperate for a drink. Henry on the other hand was pure. He had no real knowledge of how cruel the world could truly be. Hazel had experienced it all. She wished Jules and Michael were there with her. They always had each others backs no matter what.

She laid in her tent for hours, refusing the food offered to her several times. It wasn't until dark, when Pan returned, that she got up.

" You have him, don't you?" She hissed at Pan. He raised his eyebrows, taken aback by her fierce demeanor.

" Why of course, love." Pan smirked. Hazel turned away from him.

" Now tell me, why aren't you eating?" Pan stepped closer to Hazel and she could feel him directly behind her. She hated how close he was to her, she knew they were completely alone though, and that thought sent chills down her spine.

" I figured you can't use me as leverage if I starve to death first." She chuckled, feeling the last bit of her hope drift away with her words. She spun around to meet Pan's stare.

" You'll give in." He smirked but this time Hazel laughed. She had gone days without food in the past, surviving on nothing more than scraps, not even that. He was about to figure out just how strong she could be.

" You underestimate me Pan." She spat back at him, beginning to notice how close they stood to each other. It seems that every time she wound up alone with Pan her personal space was immensely invaded.

" Oh I sincerely doubt that." She shivered as he spoke. His face had turned dark and a glint of anger lit up his eyes.

She took a step back and felt her heel hit the sharp rock she'd fallen on last night. Pan reached out to steady her but she ended up pulling him down with her. He landed on top of her with his hands on either side of her head.

" Uh, could you maybe get off. Personal space is sort of a big thing for me." Hazel smiled sarcastically, struggling to wiggle out from under Pan.

Instead of rolling off her like she expected, he remained staring into her eyes and she found herself suddenly mesmerized. The glint of anger had disappeared and he seemed almost innocent. She mentally slapped herself, _Pan was not innocent_.

" I know you're afraid." Pan hissed, the innocence disappearing from his face. Hazel shoved him off her and stood up, surprised to see him on his feet before her.

" I'm not afraid of you!" Hazel blurted out, telling a slight lie.

" I wasn't talking about me. You know she won't choose you." Pan's words struck a nerve and she winced inwardly.

" So let go of her. Forget how she hurt you when she abandoned you just like all the rest. Stay in Neverland. Forever." Hazel's mind was spinning as Pan's words hit her. She could never just abandon hope, although she was already almost to the edge. But what would Emma do for her? She had just left her without any call or message to let her know she was never coming back. Hazel was nothing to Emma now, just a distant memory. Henry was Emma's whole world, and there was only enough room for him. But she couldn't stay with Pan. He was evil. She knew that if she said yes he would surely turn around and throw her into some sort of trap. She couldn't make that decision as Pan's eyes burned a whole through the back of her head.

" I need… air." Hazel pushed past Pan and ran for the outer edge of the camp, she stopped by a large rock and leaned against it. A few Lost Boys were talking nearby and Hazel used their conversation to distract herself from her dark thoughts.

" They're by Mermaid Lagoon, Peter said there were 5 of them. They won't last long." Hazel felt her heart speed up, she glanced back to her tent and noticed that Pan hadn't yet emerged. She saw her chance and she took off sprinting.

She ran for twenty minutes straight until she broke free of the forest, finding herself on a cliff that overlooked what she assumed was Mermaid Lagoon. Her eyes darted in every direction, trying to focus on one blonde in particular. There she was! On the other side of the cliff she spotted Emma.

" Emma!" Hazel screamed, immediately running as fast as she could around to the other side of the cliff. By the time she reached her foster sister she threw her arms around her neck. The blonde girl slowly wrapped her arms around Hazel, but she was cautious.

" Who is that?" A small female's voice broke Hazel's excitement.

" You didn't tell them about me?" Hazel stepped back, noticing how Emma looked at her right then, regret filled her eyes.

" Hazel, I forgot…" Emma was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

" Well, well, looks like the perfect family reunion. Don't let me interrupt, please, continue." Hazel turned to see Pan hovering behind the small female who had spoken. He caught her eyes and she knew exactly what he was thinking.

" Pan. Where's my son?" Emma stepped towards Pan, completely ignoring Hazel. She bit her tongue, holding back the tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks. Emma didn't tell them about Hazel.

" And where's the fun in that?" Pan scoffed, a smug grin spreading over his features.

" I told you what you had to do Emma. Once you admit who you really are, you will reveal the map that will lead you directly to him. That's all there is too it." Pan slowly approached Emma, keeping his eyes glued on Hazel the entire time.

" Now if you'll excuse us, we have some matters to attend to." Suddenly Pan was behind Hazel and they were in the air, Emma slowly disappeared from view and Hazel felt herself choke back burning tears.

They landed in front of her tent and Pan roughly gripped her wrist, dragging her inside. He shoved her onto the bed and stood in the doorway. She could tell that what he was about to say and stopped him before he could get the words out.

" I'll stay."


	4. Unbelievable

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and follows :) I hope you guys enjoy, things are about to get a little more interesting.**

* * *

**Three months ago, Boston.**

Hazel stood on her terrace that overlooked the streets of Boston. Her hand twitched nervously as she pressed the cold screen of her cell phone closer to her ears. Emma had been gone for two months already and Hazel still couldn't reach her.

" Hey Emma, Hazel again, you know, that girl you happen to live with in Boston. Yeah, so if you could pick up your phone for once, I really need to talk to you." Hazel hung up angrily, tossing her phone inside onto the couch.

" Ouch!" Hazel spun around, forgetting that Michael had recently taken up residence on her couch.

" Shit, I'm sorry!" She giggled, rushing back into the warmth of her apartment. She slid the door to the terrace shut behind her before pouncing on a helpless Michael.

" So tell me Michael, are you ever going to go back?" She sat on top of him, scooping the bowl of popcorn out of his hands as she spoke. She nibbled on a few pieces as she sat there, pinning Michael to the couch.

" Why should I? Bruce made it clear he was done with me. He'd probably kill me if he knew I was here." Michael rolled his eyes and Hazel tossed bits of popcorn at his face.

" It's not his decision. He needs to trust me, he knows I wouldn't cheat on him, _especially_ with you." She teased her friend, jumping from the couch and running away with the stolen bowl of popcorn.

" I was eating that!" She could hear Michael chasing after her and she darted into the kitchen, slipping on the aluminum floors with her socks. The bowl of popcorn went flying and she was covered in buttery popcorn.

" Oh sweet karma." Michael slid into the kitchen smoothly with his socks. He stared down at Hazel with a smug smile on his face. She gave him a pouting look as she yanked his ankle so he was on the floor next to her. They laid on the floor for several minutes, laughing about the situation.

" Am I interrupting?" Hazel sprung up from the floor, glancing over the kitchen counter to find Bruce standing in the doorway of her apartment.

She rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. She allowed him to surround her and wrap his arms around her, pulling her in close.

" You should trust me more." Hazel muttered, knowing exactly what was going through his mind. She had been best friends with his younger brother since she was 13, and now that she was dating Bruce, she knew he was jealous. But Bruce was older, by three years, and mature enough to understand that they were really just friends and she was completely in love with Bruce, not Michael.

" I do. I always will." He kissed her forehead and she stood with him for what seemed like forever.

* * *

**Present, Neverland.**

" You're serious?" Pan had asked her the same question several times. His disbelief in her was written al over his features. But why would she lie? She had nothing left to go back to.

" For the billionth time, I'm serious. I will stay in Neverland." She crossed her arms over her chest, giving Pan an annoyed glare.

" But if you don't believe me, I guess I won't stay." She shrugged, pushing past Pan to go outside. He stopped her, gripping her arm as he pulled her back. She stood in his grip, an uncomfortable feeling washing over her as she stared into his curious eyes.

" Welcome to Neverland, Hazel." He smiled and Hazel felt… relief.

" You were right Pan, I am lost." Hazel muttered, thinking back to the recent events in her life. Emma had chosen, and she chose Henry. It didn't matter that Hazel had spent the last six years of her life with her, Henry would always come first. Hazel wasn't even technically related to Emma. She would always be just another foster kid moving from home to home. Except now she was with others just like her, and this would be her new home, forever.

" It seems a celebration is in order, I hope you enjoy fires." He smirked, letting go of Hazel before turning to leave the tent. As soon as she was alone she collapsed on her bed, allowing her exhaustion to overcome her.

She was awoken hours later by the sound of loud music and even louder boys. Her eyelids fluttered open and she screamed. Felix's face was directly above hers. In the dim light, his scar was accentuated, giving him a more devious look.

" Oh shit! Have you never heard of personal space?" She shoved him out of her face, stumbling to stand up in the dark. He let out a laugh and Hazel rolled her eyes, emerging from her tent to find a fire right outside.

She glanced around, searching for Pan. Her eyes froze when she saw a familiar figure leaning up against a tree in the distance. She moved quickly, curiosity overcoming her urge to find Pan.

" Henry?" She immediately recognized the young boy from when he visited Emma's apartment, stealing her away from Hazel.

" You're Emma's sister!" He wrapped his arms around her legs and didn't let go. She looked up, noticing Pan lounging around nearby. He raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged.

" Foster sister." Hazel corrected, feeling the need to be right about something. She detached him from her legs and leaned down to make eye contact with him.

" Henry, do you know why you're here?" She was curious herself, unaware of Pan's true intentions.

" I'm here to save magic." Hazel furrowed her brows, that couldn't be all that was. There was no way Pan went through all that trouble just so Henry could save magic. She caught his attention and shot a questioning glare back at him.

" Of course you are." Hazel snorted sarcastically. She gave him one last hug before marching over to Pan.

He stopped playing his flute and looked up at her. She didn't bother giving into his interrogating eyes. She pushed his feet off the end of the log and sat down next to him.

" I know you're lying to him. And I don't care for liars." She whispered, mocking him.

" You'll know his use when you need to know. For now, you need to dance." He winked at her and began playing his flute once again. She let out a breath, standing up to join the others. She stopped, turning back to Pan. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and stood him up so he was inches from her face.

" If I'm going to dance. You're going to too." She raised her brow, challenging the boy. He accepted, grabbing onto her hand and leading her into the group of dancing boys.

The dancing went on for hours, she found herself switching partners few times, dancing with some of the other Lost Boys she had not yet met. At the end of the night she wound up right back in Pan's arms. It took her several minutes to realize that everyone else had disappeared about an hour ago.

" How long have we been dancing here?" She wondered aloud. He spun her around and she felt her head lighten.

" I've lost track. But it can continue as long as you'd like." He gave her a suggestive look and she laughed.

" I'm about ready to go to sleep. Take me back to my tent." She slipped her fingers out of his and began to stumble tiredly towards her tent. She yelped, Pan had noticed her stumbling along and was now carrying her in his arms. She rolled her eyes at him. He always had to end the night with dramatics.

She found herself barely keeping her eyelids open as Pan laid her in her bed. He turned to go and she noticed him stop briefly in the doorway.

" Thank-you…" Hazel slurred the words, but she was sure he had heard her. He disappeared into the night and Hazel slowly drifted into darkness.


	5. Twist Of Fate

**AN: Thanks for the Reviews and Follows :) **

* * *

Hazel awoke the next morning in a haze. She sat up slowly, gently rubbing her temples to rid herself of her oncoming headache. Hazel cracked her back, feeling a rush of relief. She hated sleeping on that bed, it was pretty much the same as sleeping on the floor.

" Keep Hazel close today. I need to know she's going to be safe while I'm gone." Hazel's ears pricked up at the sound of her name. Her eyes darted to the opening of her tent. She stood up, wanting to hear more.

" Eavesdropping is a nasty habit, love." A hand wrapped around her wrist and she was tugged into the daylight.

She squealed, stumbling on her own feet and falling onto the hard ground. Her eyes slowly drifted up and met Pan's. She gave him an innocent smile and stood up, brushing the dirt off her pants.

" Me? Eavesdropping? Psh." She waved off his comment sarcastically and he hid a smile.

" Have fun dealing with her, I'll be back by sundown." Pan tapped Felix on the shoulder and disappeared from sight. Felix looked at Hazel and she smiled. He grunted.

Hours later she had pestered Felix enough to be sent hunting with a few of the Lost Boys. They were still within a short walking distance of camp, but far enough that they couldn't hear the rowdy Lost Boys playing around. Hazel leaned against a nearby tree as the two boys with her rummaged through bushes, searching for food. It wasn't until two loud thumps interrupted her thoughts that she realized they were no longer alone. Her eyes shot up from the ground, she noticed that the two boys were passed out cold and she slowly moved towards them.

Suddenly she was shoved against a tree, a hand wrapped around her neck like a snake. She kicked, gasping for air.

" Who are you?" A hoarse voice broke through her concentration and the hand around her neck loosened.

" Emma's sister!" She gasped for air, making it incredibly difficult to speak. The hand around her neck disappeared and she dropped to the ground, rubbing her neck.

" Hazel?" She froze. How did he know her name?

" How do you know my name?" Her voice was cold. She was looking for answers and asking nicely wouldn't get her anywhere.

" Emma's mentioned you several times. Had a real difficult time staying in Storybrooke because of you." The man muttered. Hazel felt her knees go weak and she struggled to stay standing.

" She's forgotten me by now. I'm just a…lost girl." She whispered. She stumbled away from the man that had threatened her and found herself bumping into something soft. She spun around, coming face to face with another man, at least 20 years younger than the one that had threatened her.

" Who are you?" Hazel was too confused to deal with anything right now. She had to figure out if what that man had said was true. If it was, she had just promised herself to Pan and she was screwed.

" I'm Neal, that's Gold."

" Hazel. Emma's foster sister." The man named Neal shook her hand, a curious look passing over his features.

" Pan brought me here." Hazel could tell what he was thinking.

" Listen, Hazel, we need you to do us a little favor…" Neal spoke softly and slowly approached her. She shuffled backwards, suspicious of his actions.

" Just, don't scream." Gold's voice whispered right behind her and suddenly she was unable to move. Her eyes fluttered shut and she collapsed onto the ground, engulfed by the darkness surrounding her.

A couple hours later she forced her eyes open. She was back in the camp, surrounded by unconscious Lost Boys. She looked up, noticing that Neal and Gold were facing off with Pan. She pushed herself off the ground, taking advantage of the fact that they didn't notice her stirring.

Her eyes focused on Pan. He glanced at her for a millisecond and she could see a smirk form on his face. She began to walk into the stand off when Neal released the arrow he had been aiming and Hazel screamed. Pan caught it in his hand and she felt her knees weaken.

" I thought I taught you better Baelfire." Pan smiled smugly, tossing the arrow aside. Hazel smiled, glad he was okay. Gold noticed her then and he snatched her arm, yanking her over between him and Neal.

" That's why I didn't coat the tip." Hazel's stomach dropped as Pan's hand began to glow a faint purple, slowly spreading over the rest of his body.

" He doesn't know, does he?" A look of innocence crossed over Pan's features and she furrowed her brows.

" Know what?" Neal snapped.

" About the prophecy." Pan said matter-of-factly.

" What prophecy?" Neal replied.

" The prophecy that says you've been tricked. Ask Rumple here, he'll tell you." Pan's eyes made their way back to Hazel and anger filled his features.

" Leave the girl here." Pan ordered, struggling against the magic that restrained him. Hazel sucked in a breath and kicked back as hard as she could, feeling her foot collide with a very unexpecting Gold. He doubled over, releasing his grip on her and she sprinted over to Pan. She wrapped her arms around his paralyzed body and refused to let go.

" Keep her." Gold mumbled, gripping his lower stomach tightly. Neal had Henry thrown over his shoulder as he and Gold exited the camp.

" How long is this going to last?" Hazel questioned, detaching her arms from his paralyzed body.

" Several more minutes at most." He rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by all the events that had just occurred.

" Good." She remarked, snaking her hands around to the back of his neck as she stood nose to nose with him. Her thoughts drifted back to the previous night when he had carried her to bead. It was a different side of him, she wish she could see more of that side, he was way more fun to be around. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she leaned in, allowing her lips to brush against his.

He leaned his head in and closed the small amount of distance between them. His lips were like an electrical shock to her. She wanted more. She pressed up against him, desperately searching with her lips. She pulled on his lower lip, teasing him with her tongue. His hands tangled in her hair as he pulled her closer. Her eyes shot open. She shoved Pan back and he looked at her like she was completely insane.

" What the hell was that for?" He yelled, throwing his hands into the air.

" It wore off! Go, now." She was on his side. Even if she had no idea what that truly meant.

Pan nodded, noticing some of the Lost Boys beginning to wake up. He bit his lip, decided he had enough time and took two long strides to close the distance between Hazel and him. He kissed her fiercely, taking her breath away before he stepped back and gathered his Lost Boys. He took off without another glance at Hazel and left her alone with millions of new questions.


	6. Nothing But A Haunting Memory

**AN: Thanks so much for the Follows and Reviews! I appreciate your opinions so please feel free to tell me what you think. Thanks :)**

* * *

**Two weeks ago, Boston**

Hazel stood frozen in the doorway. In front of her was a line of people wrapped around the pews. Hazel searched for a familiar face, but found herself surrounded by strangers. The man behind her cleared his throat and she noticed that the line had moved up. She struggled to move, her foot lingering over the threshold. He cleared his throat again and she stumbled back, unable to force herself into the room.

She bit her tongue, feeling the cold realization that he was gone. Bruce was dead. All those people standing in line to see his dead body didn't know him like she did. She couldn't see it. She wouldn't see it. It was completely wrong. She burst through a door that led to the stairs. She sprinted up them in her heels, two at a time. When she reached the roof she slammed the door open, a wave of crisp air caused her to shiver.

" Look who's joined the party." Hazel jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned her head to the right and there was Michael, with Jules sitting on his lap.

" Give me that." She snatched the bottle of Vodka out of Michael's hand and gulped it down. It burned down her throat and she felt her pain numb slightly. She shoved that bottle back at Michael and a small amount splashed out. Jules didn't drink, instead she spent the entire time on the roof trying to calm Michael. They had been best friends longer than Hazel and him had. Hazel furrowed her brows at the sight of Jules.

She hadn't had anything to drink at her party, and now she wasn't even going to drown her sorrows like the rest of them. Jules had always been the party animal, in fact she was always the life of the party and everyone knew her as that. Finally it hit Hazel and her mouth dropped open. Jules gave her a puzzled look and then glanced quickly at Michael.

" You're pregnant!" Hazel blurted out. Michael choked on his drink and turned to look at Jules. Her mouth hung open and her eyes widened.

" You never told me…" Michael whispered. Hazel jerked her head to look at him.

" Is it him?" Hazel questioned, completely shocked by what she had just discovered.

" Look, I meant to tell you guys, but I didn't know if I was going to keep it until now. But after everything that happened, I didn't want to drop this on you Michael. Or you Hazel, I know you're in just as much pain as he is." Jules explained. Her voice quivered and she rose from Michael's lap.

Hazel ignored her and pulled her into a bear hug. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend was going to be a mother at 18, just like her mother was, and just like Emma was. Hazel felt her heart ache at the thought of Emma. She still hadn't returned a single one of Hazel's phone calls, and Hazel was beginning to feel like there was a reason for it. She felt arms wrap around her and Jules and could feel Michael's breath on her neck.

" I'm going to be there. I don't care what you decide, but I will always be there for you." He whispered to Jules. Hazel slid out of the hug and watched as Jules and Michael made up.

" I'll see you guys later, I have to be somewhere…" Hazel rushed back into the building. She sprinted past the viewing room and out the back door, not stopping until she arrived at her apartment building.

By the time she entered her apartment she was out of breath. She sucked in air and collapsed on the ground. She crawled to the bathroom, turning on the shower and sitting on the floor of the bathtub. She felt her dress cling to her as she began to howl. Flashes of her in Bruce's arms caused her to scream more. She pounded her fist on the wall as the water flowed over her shuddering body.

Burning hot tears slid down her face and she let them. She thought back to the night they spent together. It was the night before his death. She sobbed hysterically, rocking back in forth as the memories came flooding back.

* * *

**The Night Before Her Party, Boston**

Hazel gathered all the candles she could find, placing them on every shelf and bookcase in her bedroom. She sprinkled some rose petals on the bed and turned on some low music to set the mood. Tonight was the night that she was finally going to lose her virginity. She was ready, especially with Bruce. It was their five month anniversary and she was sure that she was completely in love with him.

She wore a short black dress. It was skin tight and sheer enough that her bra showed through slightly. It was perfect. Her hair was wavy, and she wore little makeup. She wanted him to see her for who she really was.

Her front door creaked open and she shot up from the bed, peaking around the corner to see Bruce standing in the doorway with flowers in one hand and a card in the other. She smiled and walked into the hall. She stopped when his phone began to ring.

He looked up and she ducked into the hall closet. She heard him pick up and listened intently.

" Listen, you need to stop calling me." His voice sounded strained and she struggled to hear him as he whispered into his phone.

" If you ever come near me again I will stop you myself, and that is a promise." She heard him slam his phone onto the table and she perked up. She walked back into the hallway after a couple of seconds and smiled at the sight of Bruce.

He smiled back at her and handed her the flowers, setting the card on the table. His lips met hers softly and they made their way to the bedroom. He laid her gently onto the bed and her thoughts drifted away as the night went on.

Hours later, not quite morning, she woke up. Bruce was fast asleep beside her and she slipped out from under the covers. She grabbed articles of clothing that were strewn around her room and slipped on his dress shirt, her underwear and some pajama shorts.

She shuffled into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Her eyes noticed the card that sat on the counter and she reached for it. She opened it, reading it carefully.

**Veronica,**

** I will always love you babe, happy five month anniversary.**

** -Bruce**

Hazel froze. Maybe it was just a printing mistake. She jumped as a crude vibrating noise shattered the silence. She swiped Bruce's phone off the table and looked at the caller ID. _Veronica_ appeared on the screen and she declined the call. She grabbed her cup of coffee and walked back to her bedroom.

She smiled, tossing the somewhat cooled coffee onto Bruce's sleeping figure. He shot up, and she threw the cup at him, missing and hitting the headboard instead.

" You sick prick! Get the hell out of my apartment!" She reached for the vase on her nightstand and chucked it at the wall next to his face. He ducked, looking up at her as if she was completely insane and then noticing that she held his phone in one hand and the card in the other.

" Shit." He whispered and Hazel lost it. She ran over to him, slamming her fists against his chest and he stood there and took it.

" Hazel…" He whispered, moving to brush her hair back. She slapped him hard, feeling her hand sting as it made contact with his face. His head whipped to the side and she stood strong, refusing to let her recent discovery ruin her.

" Leave." She spoke softly but with a deep hatred behind her voice. He obeyed and after a few minutes he had disappeared, leaving Hazel confused and alone.

* * *

**Present, Neverland.**

That night, Pan threw another celebration, this time for capturing Henry back from Neal. Hazel sat alone by her tent. She could hear the music and although she was tempted to join in and dance with the other boys, she was too lost in thought to even consider it.

Pan eventually noticed her sitting alone and sat down next to her. They were out of sight of the Lost Boys, but they could still see them. She felt Pan's hand on her knee and she looked down then looked into Pan's eyes.

" She left me. When I needed her the most, she wasn't there. She couldn't even pick up a damn phone and call." Hazel felt her voice heat up and she let out a breath, trying not to lose her temper.

" Well, now you have me, and the Lost Boys." Pan sounded sincere and Hazel laughed, surprised by the sincerity in his voice.

She stood up, and Pan followed her motions. She ignored him, walking into her tent to lay down and take a nap. He followed her inside and she turned to look at him. They were alone.

" What are you doing—" She was silenced by his lips.

His hands tangled in her hair as he brought her closer to him. She rested her hands on his chest and felt her heartbeat quicken as his lips trailed down her neck. Her breath hitched as he made his way back up to her lips and she could feel him smiling against her lips. She gripped his shirt and pulled him back towards her cot. He moved his hands to her waist and hoisted her onto the cot. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she pressed her body against his. She wanted every part of him.

Suddenly she found herself thinking of Bruce and she pushed Pan away from her, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them close.

" I can't do this." She mumbled. He nodded, seemingly taken by surprise by his own actions. He turned to leave and she caught his wrist, tugging him back towards her.

" Stay." She whispered, barely audible. But he understood and he laid down on the cot next to her. She rested her head on his chest, allowing his arm to wrap around her and hold her close. She fell asleep like that, safe from the horrid thoughts that plagued her mind.


	7. Revelations

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys!**

**So this chapter will explain more of how Pan knows everything and the truth about Emma.**

**Let me know what you think and enjoy :)**

* * *

Hazel sat uncomfortably in her tent as Felix watched her. Pan had left for the day and she was left being babysat by his second-in-command. She spent most of the time staring at the ceiling of her tent and thinking about Emma.

Hazel wondered where she was. She guessed that Pan was most likely out harassing them, torturing them over the fact that he has Henry. He would probably bring up the fact that Hazel had switched to his side and that there was no hope for them ever getting Henry back. He just loved to rub things in people's faces.

" Get up." Hazel jolted up at the sudden noise. Felix stood in the doorway of her tent looking sullen as always.

" Why?" She just wanted to be a bother today. She was worn out and seriously wished she could take a shower.

" Today is your lucky day, you have an hour to wash up." Felix said as if reading Hazel's mind. She jumped up from her bed and followed Felix eagerly to a small pond, isolated from the rest of the camp.

" Please tell me that no Lost Boys will show up unexpectedly while I do this." Hazel groaned.

" They are all out hunting on the other side of the island. I'll be at camp. You have one hour until I return." Felix mumbled before turning around and stalking off towards camp.

Hazel removed her dirty t-shirt and tossed it onto a nearby rock. She kept her bra and her underwear on and tossed the rest of her clothes onto the rock. She waded into the water until she was neck-deep. The water was warm, but not too hot. She dipped her hair into the water and scrubbed the dirt out from it. What she wouldn't give for some shampoo right then.

" You look comfortable." Hazel screamed, ducking as much of her body underwater as possible. Her eyes darted to the rock where her clothes were and she felt her face heat up when she spotted Pan holding her clothes in one hand with a smug grin on his face.

" Give me my clothes!" She practically screeched. Her hands moved to cover her more and she gave Pan the death glare.

" Come and get them." Pan said challengingly. Something clicked in Hazel's mind and she stood up in the water. She slowly waded to where Pan stood and when she reached him his eyes were wide open.

She stepped up right in front of him and leaned in, hovering her lips just centimeters from his. She plucked her clothes out of his hands and tossed them aside. Her hand gripped his shirt and she pulled him closer. She smiled, ducking down as she forced him into the water. She scrambled for her clothes and yanked the t-shirt back over her head. She shimmied into her jeans before Pan got the chance to get another glance. She could tell that beating him at his own game was not something he liked.

" Have a nice swim!" She hollered as she rushed back towards camp, bumping into Felix along the way.

A few hours later she sat by the fireside, keeping her eyes glued to Pan the entire time. She could tell her was going to get revenge on her for what she did earlier and she really didn't want him to do anything.

" Hazel?" A small voice piped up next to her, she broke eye contact with Pan and looked down to find Henry sitting beside her.

" What?" Hazel said bitterly. She envied the little kid that sat beside her. He got everything she had worked her whole life for just by showing up at her damn doorstep. He stole Emma from her and all those years Hazel spent with her disappeared.

" She didn't forget about you." Henry whispered before walking away, a hurt look in his eyes. Hazel felt her heart go cold. She was incredibly selfish. Emma couldn't have forgotten Hazel, but that didn't explain her behavior when she had seen her a few days ago.

* * *

**Emma's Group**

" Dammit!" Emma held a stick in one hand, beating the ground with it as she let out her frustrations.

" You meant to protect her, she didn't know that. Don't blame yourself." Hook attempted to coax Emma into calming down, but she had been angry for days. After Pan had tricked her, twice, and she had made the strange decision to kiss Hook, she needed to let off some steam.

" That little brat tricked her! She'll never be able to leave the island now. He has her under his spell, twisted around his screwed up little finger."" Emma wacked the ground one more time before the stick snapped and the remnants flew into the air, suspended right in front of Regina.

" Control your temper." Regina muttered, tossing the branch aside with a flick of her wrist.

Emma closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing. The only reason she hadn't revealed Hazel was because she wanted to protect her from anyone that could cause harm. There were plenty of people who were after her over the last few months and she could handle it alone, especially because Henry was off limits, but Hazel was not. She couldn't risk losing the one thing that continued to keep her from shattering. Hazel was Emma's rock.

" She should've known. I was just surprised to see her. How the hell did Pan even know?" Emma questioned, tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

* * *

**Hazel**

Hazel snuck quietly into her tent, hoping to avoid being pranked by Pan. She immediately stepped into a trap. A rope tightened around her ankle and she was ripped off the ground.

" PAN!" She groaned loudly, crossing her arms over her chest to keep her shirt from hanging over her head. She caught a glimpse of her as she spun around unwillingly. He had a smug smile on his face as he approached her.

His hands reached out and he gripped her face in his hands, steadying her. Hazel rolled her eyes, feeling somewhat like Spiderman and MJ.

" Lemme down." She whined, pouting at Pan.

He shook his head.

" I like this." He smiled, leaning in to press his lips against hers. She closed her eyes, allowing her lips to be guided by his. Suddenly the rope snapped and she screamed only to have Pan catch her in his arms, smiling at her before placing his lips back onto hers. She snaked her hands round his neck and forced him closer to her. She broke away for a breath and noticed something had fallen out of his pocket. She rolled out of his arms and landed on her stomach, snatching the object off the ground.

It was a black cell phone, eerily similar to Emma's old phone Hazel had bought her for her 26th birthday. She clicked the home button and the screen lit up, showing a background of her and Hazel at the zoo. It was Emma's phone. Pan moved towards her and she shot her hand out, stopping him in his tracks.

" This is not what I think it is." Hazel muttered, feeling a strong sensation of hate wash over her. Her cheeks burned as she turned to look at a very guilty looking Pan. He waved away her accusations and Hazel took a deep breath, holding down the '1' to check voicemail.

" You have 17 unheard messages." The automated voice replied. Pan tried to snatch the phone from her hand and she balled her hand into a fist and aimed low. He dropped to the ground as she listened to message after message. They were all from her. They ranged from the first week Emma left up until four days before she was kidnapped.

Hazel set the floor on the ground and stomped on it hard, feeling satisfied as it crunched under her weight. She turned to Pan as he stood up, rubbing his lower stomach.

" You come near me, I will kill you." Her words dripped with venom as she backed out of the tent and spun on her heel, stealing a bow and some arrows from one of the Lost Boys and disappearing into the forest.

She had to find Emma. She knew now what had to be done. She would kill Pan if it was the last thing she ever did. She would never let Pan trick her again. Something inside of her clicked and she felt a sudden numbness wash over her. She couldn't feel anything but anger. Fury fueled her emotions and her featured reflected it. Her face had a stone cold expression to it, as if she was nothing more than an emotionless corpse. It was a pretty accurate description.

* * *

**Emma's Group**

" Stop it Emma." Hook whispered, the others were asleep as Emma sat on a nearby log, constantly sharpening her knife.

" Hook—" Emma was about to respond when a rustling in the bushes interrupted her. She raised her knife. As she prepared to attack a familiar face emerged from the bushes.

" HAZEL!" Emma screamed in joy, startling the others into consciousness. Hook lowered his hook and sighed.

" I killed him." Was all Hazel could say. Her eyes were far away as Emma wrapped her arms around her, never letting go,

" Pan?" Hook questioned excitedly.

" No. I killed him. I killed him Emma! He cheated, so I got drunk and threw a party. Some of the girls left early and I should've stopped them. They hit him. He's dead. He's dead Emma. I killed him. I'm a murderer." Hazel muttered this several more times as Emma held her close.

" What did Pan _do _to you?" Regina questioned, shocked by the girl in front of them. Her eyes were wild as she continued to mutter.

" He showed me who I really am." Hazel said bitterly, snapping back to reality. Her eyes met Emma's and all Emma could see was vast emptiness.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, this will probably be a little dark next chapter because it will really go into the whole reason why Hazel is so messed up inside. It has to do with something way in her past that led her to Emma but scarred her pretty bad. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and review with any comments please :)**


	8. Showdown

**AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

**Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter.**

**Also I am most definitely not going to have Pan be Rumple's father. That's just nasty.**

* * *

**The Lost Boy's Camp**

Pan paced back and forth in Hazel's tent. His eyes constantly glanced to the shattered cell phone that rested on the ground. He sighed, flicking his wrist, causing the bits of the phone to mend back into one, as if it had never been touched. He picked it up, holding down the '1' to listen to what Hazel had heard.

" You have 17 unheard messages." An automated voice spoke. Pan continued to listen.

" _Message one, December 17__th__, 2012. ' Hey Emma! So it's been a week now, could you please call me back. I need you right now.'"_ Pan skipped through the messages until he got to the most recent one.

" _Message seventeen, Monday at 9 pm. ' I don't know why I'm even bothering right now. It's pretty obvious you've given up on me by now. Emma… Bruce is dead. I feel so empty right now. I can't feel _anything._ All I can hear is this voice in the back of my mind saying he deserved it. But I know that's not true. I deserved it. I don't deserve friends like Michael. His brother died because of me and he still loves me like a little sister. But I don't need a big brother right now. I need my big sister. This is the last time I will try and reach you. One last thing before I go, I will never—' End of messages._" Pan crushed the phone in his bare hand, throwing it on the ground. What the hell had he done? He shouldn't have let her go. He needed to go get her back. But first, he had some business to take care of.

" Felix!" Pan emerged from the tent, his nostrils flaring as he yelled the Lost Boy's name. A blond mass of hair popped up next to him and Pan turned to face him.

" Bring me Henry."

Pan slumped down against a tree and waited as Felix fetched the boy for him. Tonight was the night that he would save magic. He laughed in his head, if only Henry knew the real reason Pan needed his heart.

" What's wrong Peter?" Henry approached him. Pan's head shot up and a devious smile spread across his face.

" Tonight is the night you save magic Henry!" Pan patted the boy on the back and led him towards the shore, where a row boat awaited. As Henry boarded the boat, Pan glanced back, taking in one last glance of the island before he pushed off for Skull Island.

* * *

**Hazel**

" Nice shot." A voice beside her ear muttered. Hazel had been practicing her shooting for hours, never once missing the target. She spun around at the sound of a bird, aiming her arrow and taking a shot. She smiled when she heard the thump of the body hitting the ground. She pictured Pan falling to the ground with an arrow protruding from his heart and she felt the anger inside her churn.

" We need to go, he's taking Henry to the island. It's happening." Tinkerbell rushed into the field where the small group stood. Hazel glanced back at her, slinging her bow over her shoulder and snatching her arrows out from the targets she practiced on, she prepared herself for facing Pan.

" Let's go. You two stay here, don't let the Lost Boys interrupt. Emma, Regina, Neal, we'll go to the island. Mary Margaret and David, go to that cliff and keep watch. Make sure we're safe." Hazel barked out orders. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy but obeyed nonetheless.

Hook and Tinkerbell took up post on a couple of logs in the Lost Boy's camp. Mary Margaret and David set off for the cliff that overlooked Skull Island. The rest of the group made their way towards a couple of boats that sat on the shore. Emma, Neal and Regina loaded into one boat and as Hazel stepped into the second one something caused her to freeze.

" Go." Hazel hissed, jumping out of her boat and pushing the other three's into the water. Emma gave her a questioning glance as Hazel pulled an arrow from her back, turning to face the familiar face that popped out of the forest.

" Felix." Hazel lowered her arrow slightly and Felix stepped forward.

Hazel glanced back to see the group almost to Skull Rock, too far away to help her now. She turned back to Felix but he had disappeared. Something smashed into the back of her head and she screamed as she fell onto the sand.

Her bow was yanked from her grip and she watched helplessly as it was tossed to the side, just out of her reach. She was forced onto her back and pinned to the ground by a very frustrated Felix.

" GET OFF!" She kicked underneath him but just wasted her energy. He reached for his club, readying to take another swing to knock her out. Hazel panicked, and in an attempt to make a run for it, she got her hands loose and yanked an arrow out from under her. She gripped it in one hand and as soon as Felix looked back at her she swung up at him, feeling the arrow collide with his skin.

She turned around, squirming out from under him and she grabbed her bow. Without a second thought she dove into the water and began to swim towards Skull Rock.

" Need a hand, dearie?" A familiar voice croaked above her. She stopped swimming and took the hand that was extended towards her. She was dragged onto a hard surface and opened her eyes to see that Gold had taken use of the other row boat. She sighed.

" What happened?" Emma questioned as Gold and her docked at Skull Rock. She stood up shakily, slightly worn out from the fight she had just escaped from.

" I gave Felix another scar to be proud of." Hazel muttered, looked down at the blood-soaked arrow that she had used to mark Felix. If she ever saw him again he'd probably return the favor.

" Alright, let's go." Hazel clapped her hands together and started up the stairs in front of her. Emma followed closely behind and Hazel heard a sudden _thunk_. Hazel spun around, Emma had hit some sort of force field.

" How…?" Hazel breathed the word softly. She was confused, but had some sense to know that this was no accident.

" Only certain people can pass it." Gold said as he walked past Emma and stood next to Hazel.

" He planned this." Hazel scoffed, incredibly annoyed by the boy she had fallen in and out of love with in the past 24 hours.

" We'll be back with Henry." Gold said before Emma could protest.

" Hazel! Be safe." Emma said warily as Hazel followed Gold into the caves ahead.

* * *

**Peter Pan**

" I'll be right back Henry, stay here." He ordered, feeling a presence nearby. He slipped out of the main cavern and into one of the adjoining caves. He turned, casting a spell over the entrance of it so Henry could not hear anything he said.

" Rumple! I see you've discovered me. Well done!" Pan smiled, approaching the man that stood in the center of the dimly lit cavern.

" It's over Pan."

* * *

**Hazel**

Hazel crouched on a rock that overlooked the entire cavern. Her bow was tightened and she kept an arrow pointed at Pan at all times. Gold had instructed her not to pull the trigger unless absolutely necessary. He claimed that his plan would work and Hazel didn't argue.

" It's over Pan." Gold stated clearly. Hazel felt a smug smile on her face as he pulled out the small box that would contain Pan forever.

" Oh, but the game is just beginning dear Rumple." Pan smiled and Hazel felt her blood run cold as something sharp pressed up against her neck.

" Miss me?" She winced as Felix whispered in her ear. She moved to attack him and he removed the knife from her neck, striking her with his club instead. Her bow fell onto the cave floor below and she caught a glance of Gold's worried face glancing up at her just as Pan switched the boxes.

Hazel opened her mouth to warn Gold but Felix clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged her back into another cavern. She watched helplessly as Gold's retreating figure was dissolved into the small black box.

She was thrown to the ground and as she tried to get up Felix's club came swinging down and she was knocked out cold.

* * *

**Peter Pan**

" Great job Felix. Keep her over there. Don't let them see her until it's too late." Pan smiled, he had finally won. Checkmate was in view and not a single thing would get in his way.

As if on cue, Emma and the others entered the cavern in which Pan and Henry stood.

" Henry stop!" Emma took a step forward and Pan shot her a threatening glare.

" Henry, they will say anything to get you not to believe! You've got to do it now." Pan urged Henry on. He glanced back to Felix and gave him the signal.

" Henry! We love you, Pan may seem like he's trying to be your friend, but he's just saving himself! Listen to me Henry, please." Emma pleaded, trying to control her son.

" I love you too mom, but now it's time for me to save magic." And with those words he drove his hand straight into his own chest and yanked out a glowing red heart. At the exact same moment, Felix dragged Hazel's unconscious body out from the shadows and held her in his arms.

" NO!" Emma screamed, realizing that she was about to lose everything to the boy who never grew up.

It was too late, Henry shoved his heart into Pan's chest and he smiled as he felt his immortality surge throughout his body. He turned to Emma, smiling wider as Henry collapsed and Felix handed Hazel to Pan. The look on her face was one of pure hatred mixed with a severe amount of pain.

" Game over." Pan hollered, taking off into the sky with Hazel limply hanging in his arms.

Check-mate.

* * *

**Pan's so evil. Haha, hope you guys enjoyed, things are going to get much more interesting next chapter. R&R :)**


	9. A New Hope

**AN: WARNING, this chapter is going to have alot of twists and turns, but next chapter will answer any questions that you guys may have. It's complicated, but it will all be explained next chapter.**

**BTW, did anyone else freak out at the end of last nights episode/ the preview for the next one? Because I flipped out a little bit. I love plot twists.**

* * *

**Peter Pan**

Pan shot up into the air with Hazel dangling in his arms. He directed himself towards camp, but froze when he felt a lurking presence with his Lost Boys. He landed on a branch that overlooked the camp and frowned when he noticed that they were all tied up and being guarded by Hook and Tinkerbell.

Pan sneered. That dirty fairy had betrayed him yet again, and this time she would lose more than just her wings. He shook his head, now was not the time to worry about revenge. He needed to hide Hazel so he could go back and confront the devastated group he had left behind.

After leaving the branch he flew to a part of the island that was left unexplored by the others. Not even the Lost Boys knew about that part of the island. Pan's magic was strongest there. Henry's heart had not yet mended with his and his magic was weakened until he could heal properly. He landed gently in front of a large tree and leaned Hazel up against it.

Immediately after he stepped away, vines sprouted from the tree and wrapped around Hazel, trapping her in place. _Looks like someone has a lot of regret_, Pan thought to himself. He stepped back again and noticed Hazel beginning to wake up. Before she got a chance to look a him, he shot back into the night sky to pay a visit to the not so happy family reunion.

* * *

**Hazel**

Her head exploded with pain and she struggled to open her eyelids. She let out a low moan and something in front of her rustled in the leaves. She forced her eyes open to catch a glimpse of a retreating figure. She assumed it was Pan but didn't bother checking.

She attempted to stretch out her arms but found herself stuck in place. She looked down. Thick green vines coiled around her body and she struggled against them, causing them to tighten.

Hazel winced in pain, not from the vines, but from an earlier injury she had failed to treat. She yanked one arm out of the vine's grasp and stared at the deep purple gash in her right hand. She must have broken the bottle of Dreamshade she had during her struggles with Felix. Shards of the glass were still stuck in her wound and she let out a screech in pain as she forced her hand to close on the puckered wound.

She tortured herself. A sick feeling in the back of her mind made her feel a need for the pain. She wanted to poison to spread to her heart before Pan could be back for her. She had completely lost her mind. All she could think about is being with Bruce. She drifted into unconsciousness and had the first peaceful dream since Bruce had died.

* * *

_The sun shone through the forest canopy, illuminating the field speckled with an array of colorful flowers. Hazel stepped forward into one of the rays of light, enjoying the warmth that spread over her skin. She wore a light blue dress that accentuated her tanned skin. It hung loosely off her petit shoulders and tightened at her natural waist. It flowed back out until it brushed lightly against the grassy forest floor. Her hair was wavy and fluttered in the slight breeze. Her eyes glittered as she looked around the familiar paradise she had created._

_ It was the backwoods of the farm she had grown up on with Emma. She smiled, rushing over to the run-down wooden swing that hung in the center of the small clearing. She sat down on it, allowing her fingers to brush over the rough ropes that held it up. It felt like home._

_ " Hazel." She whipped her head around at the sound of her name. Her smile transformed into a look of confusion and she set her feet back onto the ground._

_ Before her stood a beautiful man. He stood six feet tall with pale blue eyes that so clearly reflected his thoughts. His dark brown hair was boyishly combed to the side and she felt her heartbeat quicken as he approached her. His lips crushed against hers and she let herself give in to the temptation, throwing her arms around his neck and tugging him closer. Her lips melted into his as she felt her hidden feelings reemerge._

_ " Bruce." Hazel whispered his name on her breath and she felt him smile against her lips. She shook her head and pushed him away gently._

_ " You're dead." She whispered horrifically. Her mind drifted back to the news story she had accidentally seen. Tears ran down her face and she felt his hand brush against her cheek softly. She opened her eyes to see him looking down on her lovingly._

_ " Hazel I never got the chance to tell you the truth." Bruce led her back to the swing she had just gotten up from. He sat down, lifting her up onto his lap so she was facing him._

_ " I'm not the son of Miranda and Liam Highmore. I was adopted Hazel. My mother's real name is Veronica Snow. I told her that she missed the chance to be in my life and she threatened my real family. The card, that was an accident, I was on the phone with her while I was ordering the flowers and I was too frustrated with her to notice what the card said." Bruce's words pained Hazel. Every time he spoke she felt herself go numb. Was this real?_

_ " Bruce, why are you here?" Hazel questioned._

_ " Hazel, don't you know?" Bruce asked, furrowing his brow in confusion._

_ " You're in a coma. The lines between this realm and the next are blurred. You aren't dead, don't worry." Bruce said reassuringly. Hazel nodded her head, still confused by the matter._

_ " Hazel, I will always love you. But now, you need to wake up and keep living for the both of us." Bruce's words were filled with sorrow and Hazel noticed the sunshine around her disappear._

_ " IS SHE AWAKE YET?" A voice rumbled her sanctuary and she screamed, burying her face in Bruce's arms._

_ " I don't want to wake up Bruce." Hazel admitted ashamedly._

_ " I don't want to remember those horrible memories. All I want is to remember you, how you are now." Hazel whispered, feeling Bruce's strong arms wrap around her. She smiled into his embrace and the world around her shook again._

_ " Wake up Hazel, I promise that you won't remember any of the bad." Bruce whispered gently into her ear, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear._

_ " _I love you._" Hazel muttered. She felt something cold drip onto her forehead and heard Bruce choke back a sob. She allowed a tear to let loose as he kissed her head and she went spiraling back into reality._

* * *

Hazel awoke gasping for breath. She was laying in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by several unfamiliar people. She sat up, touching her cheek and catching a tear on her fingertip. A boy, a little older than her, wrapped his arms around her and she shoved at him.

" Who are you!?" She screamed, confusing the boy that had approached her.

" Hazel, it's Emma. Don't you remember us?" A blonde lady next to Hazel spoke up and Hazel shook her head.

" What's the last thing you remember?" The boy who had embraced her questioned her now.

" I was in field with Bruce, we were happy. He told me that I wouldn't remember something… And then I woke up here… How did I get here? I have school in the morning, I need to get back." Hazel stood up, backing away from the group that surrounded her.

" She wiped out her own memories…" A woman with short brown hair muttered.

" Is that possible?" The blonde-haired girl questioned. Hazel noticed that the teenage boy kept his eyes on her at all times and she shifted uncomfortably.

" Are you sure Pan didn't put something in the healing waters?" A man in a long, black trench coat asked, stepping forward and placing a silver hook on the boy's shoulder. Hazel stepped back again, slowly making her way to escape.

" Of course I didn't! She did it on her own. Something must have traumatized her enough to cause her to do it." The boy, Pan, slapped the hook off his arm and turned to growl at the man behind him.

" So she doesn't remember anything." The blonde said in disbelief.

" It appears to be that way." The boy muttered in frustration and Hazel took their distraction as a chance to run.

She ran until she was well out of breath and collapsed against a nearby tree. She looked down at her hand and noticed a thin pink scar running along her entire palm. She never remembered getting that scar. All she could remember was her best friends. All she wanted was to be with Michael, Jules and Bruce. She curled up into a ball and rocked herself back and forth as she forced herself to picture herself at home. She smiled when she felt like it had worked. She was finally in her happy place.

* * *

**AN: Semi-mysterious ending guys. Be prepared for some more plot twists next chapter. R&R**


	10. Returning Home

**AN: thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Those reviews really help motivate me to keep the story going. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I wanted to separate a couple of parts so I stopped this chapter with Emma's group. Next chapter will look more into Hazel's new situation and the new discovery about her. Again, thanks for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Thinking Tree, Neverland.**

" Dammit Pan! You knew she had magic this whole time!" Emma's words were filled with anger as she held a knife to Pan's throat. He smiled and Emma pressed down harder, causing him to wince.

Regina pocketed the glowing red heart she had stripped from Pan and turned to use her magic on him. Emma shot her a glare and Regina stopped, realizing that now was not the time for revenge.

" Go take that to Henry! Prepare to set sail." Emma barked out orders and the others turned and headed towards Hook's ship. They were alone.

" How did you know?" Emma questioned. She had to struggle not to slit Pan's throat right on the spot.

" After you left her, things started happening to the people that surrounded her. She has a power over them, and she doesn't know how to control it. The night Bruce died, she was the one that caused that car to lose control. Her mind can control things with ease, but her emotions rule over it. I hid her magic in Neverland so she wouldn't use it against me. I don't even think she knows that she is magic." Pan paused, his face becoming still.

" She's gone! Dammit. When she purged her memories, she must've gotten rid of the shield I put on her mind. She's back in your world now." Pan struggled to get away from Emma's threatening blade. She paused, allowing it to drop to her side.

" If you come after us, I won't be using a knife next time." Emma hissed before turning on her heel and stomping away.

* * *

**Hazel's Apartment, Moments later.**

Hazel stood up, seemingly amazed by the fact that everything seemed so real. It was almost as if she was actually back in Boston, away from all those strangers who had tried to hurt her. She smiled, sliding open the balcony door and stepping out to view the crowded streets.

She stood there for a while before she realized that she was actually standing on her balcony in Boston. A smile lit up her face and she laughed hysterically as she felt the cool breeze against her cheeks.

" Hazel?" A small voice squealed behind her. She spun around, yelping with joy as she noticed her two best friends standing in her living room. She sprinted inside and threw her arms around them, surprising them slightly. They wrapped their arms around her and pulled her in closer.

" Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick about you." Michael whispered into her hair as he refused to let her go.

" I don't know where I was, but why so worried? I've only been gone a few hours…" She said, not too sure that she was correct by the look on her friend's faces.

" Hazel, you've been gone for almost a week. Our parents made us stay over here to keep an eye out for you. Half of Boston has been looking for you!" Jules spoke as she pulled away from the hug. Hazel stumbled back, confused by her words.

" That's impossible…" Hazel muttered.

" You should just be glad we didn't call Emma." Michael scolded her playfully as they sat down on the couch together.

" Who's Emma?" She asked quietly, frowning as she struggled to search her mind for the name.

An image of a black cell phone crushing underneath her feet flashed through her mind and she froze. She had no idea where the image came from, but it seemed so familiar to her. She shrugged it off and stared at Michael and Jules, waiting for a response.

" What do you mean 'Who's Emma'? She's your adoptive sister, Hazel. Why don't you remember?" Michael muttered the last part to himself as he stood up and walked into the other room to grab something. He returned with a picture frame in his hands and handed it to Hazel.

" I know her! She was one of the crazy people who kidnapped me." She chucked the picture onto the floor and started to shake slightly.

" Why would she do that to me?" She started to take in hysteric breaths and Jules put her arm around her, trying to comfort her.

" We need to take her to the hospital, whatever happened to her obviously wasn't good." Michael said, swiping his car keys off the hook and walking over to Hazel. She was extremely tired now and all she wanted was to sleep. When she refused to get up, Michael scooped her up into his arms and carried her out to his car.

* * *

**The Jolly Roger, Sailing Home.**

" When we get home, I'm going back to Boston." Emma stood looking over the ship's railing into the clouds that surrounded them. Mary Margaret stood next to her, a look of understanding taking over her features.

" She's going to be all right. Henry's alright, you're alright, just be happy for that now." She said gently, pulling her daughter into a hug.

" But she has magic, what if she hurts someone?" Emma continued to worry as she brushed away her mother's comfort.

" Pan said that she caused a car to hit her boyfriend because she was angry with him! She wasn't anywhere near the scene of the accident. Her magic was so powerful that she could control it halfway across the city. She got off the freaking island! I think it may be too powerful for her own good." Emma said, clenching the railing and causing her knuckles to turn white.

" Emma's right. She is too powerful." A low voice drawled nearby, Emma whipped her head around, surprised to see Felix had been the one to speak up.

" What has Pan told you?" Emma questioned, her tone sharp and biting.

" Ask him yourself." The boy smiled and nodded behind Emma. She spun around, shocked to see the devil himself standing on the opposite end of the ship.

" Where's Henry?" Emma asked Mary Margaret.

" He's safe. I'm not here to take his heart. I'm here to hitch a ride to your world. I need to find Hazel before it's too late." Pan spoke casually as he strolled over to Emma.

" You stay the hell away from Hazel!" Emma screamed, drawing some attention from the others that just hung around the deck of the ship. Regina raised her brows, seemingly unsurprised by Pan's appearance.

" Oh I would love to—Oh wait, I wouldn't actually. But I must return her memories to her. She will never get them back on her own, unless of course she has this." He held out a small black pearl that glowed a faint dark purple.

" It contains all her unpleasant memories, the ones she flushed out. Her magic created a fail safe in case she ever wanted them back." Pan explained, snatching his hand back as Emma reached for it.

" I plan on being the one to restore her memories." Pan drawled, smiling deviously at Emma.

" But if you kill me, or throw me off the ship, she'll never get those memories back. She won't remember you ever again. Can you live with yourself if you lose her again?" Pan questioned, attempting to make Emma feel remorse for abandoning Hazel the first time.

" Fine. But as soon as you return her memories, if she doesn't want you around, you scram. Got it?" Emma said, already regretting the deal with the devil.

" We have a deal." Pan smiled, his plan was coming together and soon he would be the winner.


	11. Unforgettable

**AN: I'm so sorry this is reallly late. I've been super busy with holiday stuff and I just completely forgot to update. This chapter is honestly just a quick filler so you guys don't hate me. I will post a longer update tomorrow and try to get back on track with this story this week.**

* * *

**One Week Later, Boston**

The sun shone dully across the city that morning. A thick fog blanketed the streets and Hazel could barely see five feet in front of her as she approached her school.

It had been a week since Hazel returned to Boston and she still had no recollection of who kidnapped her or what had happened. At the hospital the night she returned, it was suggested that she had dissociative amnesia. Of course Hazel had no idea what that meant, but apparently Michael and Jules did. It was bad.

Hazel rounded the corner to her school and smiled as the fog cleared slightly, allowing her to spot her two friends chatting on the steps. She prepared to approach them but stopped as she got an uneasy feeling that someone was watching her. Her head whipped around and she could make out the faint outline of a man leaning up against a telephone pole nearby. She turned to him, almost instinctively and took large strides until she was just feet from the mysterious figure.

" Why are you watching me?" She questioned bluntly. Her voice had a hard edge to it, a habit she developed ever since she returned that night. Something cold had developed inside her and she refused to let anybody in, not even her two best friends.

" I thought you might like these back." The boy spoke with a sweet tinge to his voice and she looked down at what she held in his outstretched hand.

She reached her finger out to touch it and as soon as her skin brushed up against the black pearl she froze. A sharp pain exploded in her mind and suddenly everything came rushing back.

She was kidnapped by a woman named Emma and taken to Neverland. Along the journey she was saved by a group of boys known as the Lost Boys. Their leader, Peter Pan, went out of his way to keep her safe and she fell in love with him because of it. But Emma and her devious friends recaptured her and stole her memories before sending her back to Boston to torture Pan.

" Peter?" Her voice shook as she took a step towards the boy before her. The fog surrounding them cleared and she smiled as warm arms wrapped around her, pulling her in tightly.

" You're safe with me, forever." He whispered gently into her ear.

* * *

**Two Days Later, Boston**

Emma pulled up to the familiar apartment building with a smile on her face. She had tricked Pan into giving her the pearl that contained Hazel's memories and now all she had to do was deliver them back to her. Pan was out in the real world somewhere, powerless without his magic. As long as Emma beat him to Hazel, everything would turn out alright.

She hopped out of her yellow bug and sprinted up the steps two at a time. The door man briefly greeted her as she ran into the elevator and pressed the button for her floor. As soon as the elevator came to a stop she stepped out, pulling out the apartment key and wiggling it in the door lock.

She froze. It wasn't working. But she knew she was at the right apartment. How could that happen?

Her questions were answered when a familiar face swung the door open, a smug grin plastered on his haunting face.

" Switched the locks. Hazel wasn't feeling too safe with you on the loose. She needed her big strong boyfriend to move in and protect her." With every word that slipped from his mouth Emma felt an overwhelming need to punch him square in the jaw. Her hand twitched in anticipation.

" Peter? Who's at the door?" Emma peaked her head around the door as she attempted to get a glance at Hazel.

" Uh uh uh, not so fast. Her magic has bound this apartment. You enter, you die." Pan gave Emma a devilish smile and she growled, ready to rip his throat out.

" Pan, you little shit! What the hell did you do to her?" Her voice rose in anger and she heard a commotion from inside.

" Peter! Close the door and come lay on the couch with me." Hazel begged, slowly approaching the door where Peter stood.

" Gladly." He replied, slamming the door right in Emma's face.

* * *

**AN: Again I'm sorry for how short it is, I just needed a quick update until I can get back on track tomorrow. Read and Review, sorry for the wait **


	12. Trick

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews guys! This chapter will be somewhat short again (sorry) but I promise that next chapter will definitely make up for it. Alright, hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to r&r :)**

* * *

**Boston**

Hazel sat in her calculus class mindlessly tapping her pen as she stared at the clock. Five more minutes and she would meet up with Peter so he could walk her home. Hazel smiled at the thought of Peter. He had been so kind to her on Neverland and she felt a twinge of guilt for keeping him here in Boston when he so obviously missed his home. Maybe Hazel could convince him to take her back with him. Michael and Jules wouldn't care, they were too wrapped up in Jules' pregnancy to even pay attention to Hazel after she returned.

The shrill bell rang and Hazel jumped out of her seat, clutching her backpack over her shoulder as she rushed into the crowded halls. She caught a quick glimpse of her two former best friends and as usual they were arguing about the baby. Jules was two months in and Michael was still freaking out about it.

" Good afternoon, sweetheart." An arm snaked around her waist and she smiled, turning to face Peter as he whispered in her ear.

" Let's go home. I have something I want to tell you." She leaned up and planted a quick kiss on his lips before taking his hand and leading him out onto the streets.

The open streets scared Hazel now. She always had to be escorted by Peter wherever she went or else she wouldn't feel safe. Hazel looked up at him as he walked in silence. His sparkling eyes held something in them that she couldn't identify. It seemed almost like he was afraid too.

They walked hand in hand silently to their apartment, giving Hazel a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. As soon as they entered the apartment and locked the door, all seven locks, Hazel started to talk.

" Take me back to Neverland. I know you miss it. I have nothing here, all I have is you and I don't want you to hate me for not letting you go back." Hazel mumbled half of the words out of nervousness but Peter got the picture.

" I thought you'd never ask." He smiled a lopsided smile and pulled something small out of his pocket.

" Before we go, promise me that this is what you want." Hazel noticed a hint of something cross over his face, but she mistook it for joy.

" I promise you, Peter Pan, that I want you to take me to Neverland. I promise that I want to be with you. I'm yours." She pressed her hands against his chest and stood on her toes to give him a kiss.

" Good. Then let's go. Oh, and before I forget, you might want these back." He threw something at her and she caught it in her hands, a burning sensation coming over her as her true memories came rushing back.

Hazel remembered it all. How the shadow had kidnapped her in the dead of night and dropped her in the ocean for her to fend for herself. She remembered how her family had come for her and she tried so hard to help Henry, even beating up Felix in the process. She remembered how this entire time, Pan had been tricking her.

Her face twisted in horror as she remembered that it was all just a trick. Every kiss, every night in his arms, all a trick.

" Get away from me!" She screamed, stumbling backwards to escape the monster that had yet again tricked her.

" Wrong answer. You promised yourself to me, so now, we're off." He appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye and pinned her arms behind her back before everything went black and she was once again off the Neverland.

* * *

**Emma**

" He took her! They're off the Neverland." Snow came rushing down the docks, the news spewing from her mouth. They had Snow set up bugs in the apartment to keep a close eye on Pan. Emma knew better than to turn away and just leave Hazel in Pan's manipulative grasp.

" Hook, we need to set sail. Now." Emma ordered, rushing onto the Jolly Roger with Charming and Snow in tow.

" Emma wait, there's something else." Snow stumbled onto the ship, resting her hand on Emma's arm before she spoke again.

" He gave her back her real memories. " Emma's face fell in terror as she realized what Snow was saying to her.

" Why would he do that?" She asked, concern masking her fear.

" Everything is a game to that bloody demon. He wants something from her, I don't know what it is, but the lass hasn't stopped playing the game." Hook strolled up beside Emma and spoke with a rage in his voice.

" Well, Henry is safe with Regina, so we don't need to worry about that. He already has Hazel. What the hell is he playing this game for?" Emma asked in frustration.

" I have no idea, but if he's playing another game, that means he knows we're coming. It's going to be a trap, Emma." Snow whispered the last part to Emma and she nodded.

" Set sail. Now." Emma ordered, yelling at the small group of people around her before stomping off to be alone.

Emma had spent the last couple of weeks watching Pan from afar, she knew his mind games. He had to have had some twisted meaning behind giving her back her memories. Was it to torture her? Was it because she already promised herself to him and he wanted her to suffer for it? Emma couldn't figure it out and it made her want to pull at her hair and scream in frustration. It wouldn't matter anyways, soon they would be back on Neverland and Emma would get Hazel back. She didn't care what it took, Hazel was her sister, and she had to make sure Hazel didn't forget that Emma still cared.

* * *

**AN: *Gasp* Peter's such a terrible person. I bet you guys are wondering what he's up to. Well you won't find out for a while, but we will be returning to Neverland next chapter and it will start off the second storyline in this fanfic. There will be three total storylines, the first one was Henry/Pan/Henry's heart, this one will be more Hazel/Pan and the third one will remain a mystery until it happens :) Alright, I'll try and update tomorrow or Friday, but I have a tight schedule this weekend so I will try my hardest to fit in some writing time. Happy New Years to everyone! Love you guys, don't forget to review!**


End file.
